Jemmassa
by kutina
Summary: Yhtenä kesäisenä päivänä päähäni tuli ajatus siitä, mitä viimeisen luvun ja epilogin välissä olisi voinutkaan tapahtua ilman, että se olisi canonisesti kovin ristiriidassa. Ajatus ei suostunut lähtemään ja lopulta minun täytyi alkaa kirjoittaa saadakseni tämän ulos päästäni. Nyt tosin fikin pointti tuntuu olevan se, että hihi pistetään Drarry mökkeilemään.
1. LUKU 1: Tarjous

**NOTE** :  
Yhtenä kesäisenä päivänä päähäni tuli ajatus siitä, mitä viimeisen luvun ja epilogin välissä olisi voinutkaan tapahtua ilman, että se olisi canonisesti kovin ristiriidassa. Ajatus ei suostunut lähtemään ja lopulta, aikani sitä vatvottua päätin kirjoittaa sen auki. Niistä lähdökohdista tämä alkoi syntyä. Nyt tosin tän fikin pointti tuntuu olevan se, että Draco ei tajua jästiteknologiaa ja hihi, "pistetään Draco ja Harry Suomeen mökkeilemään ja katotaan mitä tapahtuu". Ylipäätään Draco tuntuu käyttäytyvän tässä fikissä kuin joku omanarvonsa tunteva koditon kissa, jonka Harry on päättänyt jostain syystä adoptoida. Mun ei ollut tarkoitus shipata näitä, mutta… no tuota… Ehkä sillein ihan low key shippaan.

Ai niin… Siitä, kun luin kirjat, on hyvä tovi aikaa, joten asiavirheitä saattaa olla. (Niistä voi myös huomauttaa.) En ole myöskään varma onko rating vielä ihan kohdillaan, mutta sikäli kun itseäni kirjoittajana tunnen, luulisin, että tämä vielä kehittyy sellaisiin sfääreihin, että ainakin M-rating on aiheellinen.

Ei mulla muuta.

* * *

 **PROLOGI**

Harry Potterilla oli ollut 11 kurjaa vuotta jästimaailmassa. Sen jälkeen 7 vuotta, jolloin hänellä oli ensimmäistä kertaa ollut ystäviä, mutta jolloin hän oli myös ollut jatkuvassa hengenvaarassa. Niin imartelevaa kuin kuuluisuus olikin ollut, hän oli halunnut tauon. Olla olematta kukaan. Hukkua massaan.

Ron, Hermione ja Ginny ymmärsivät. Ginnyllä oli lupaava ura huispauksen parissa ja hän pystyi keskittymään siihen täysipäiväisesti. Ron ja Hermione auttoivat velhomaailman ja Tylypahkan jälleenrakentamisessa. Harry oli ensin tuntenut syyllisyyttä siitä, että hän ei ollut mukana jälleenrakennustöissä. Hän oli kuitenkin päässyt yli syyllisyydestä – tai suurimmasta osasta sitä – käydessään Yhdysvalloissa Hermionen suosittelemalla psykologilla. Kyseinen psykologi oli syntynyt surkkina ja lähtenyt jästimaailmaan opiskelemaan psykologiaa. Psykologi oli hyvä, eikä Harry ollut aiemmin edes tajunnut, miten paljon hän oli sitä tarvinnut. Hän ei enää kokenut olevansa syyllinen toisen velhosodan syttymiseen ja aivan liian monien ystäviensä kuolemaan. Hän oli vain ollut sodan jalkoihin joutunut lapsi. Ainakin toisinaan hänen onnistuu vakuuttaa itsensä siitä.

Sen jälkeen kun hän oli käynyt vuoden psykologilla, hän asetti itselleen aikarajan, jonka jälkeen hän palaisi takaisin velhomaailmaan. Puoli vuotta. Sen aikana hän kävisi vielä kaikkialla maailmassa, missä hän oli aikonut käydä itsekseen. Sitten hän voisi etsiä itselleen työn - vaikka aurorina. Hänelle oli tarjottu niitä töitä jo heti sodan jälkeen ja Tylypahkassa opiskellessaan se olikin ollut hänellä tähtäimessä.

 **LUKU 1: Tarjous**

Harry oli aikaisin liikkeellä. Hän oli tarkoitus seuloa vanhoja hänen sukulaistensa ja hänen ystäviensä sukulaisten perikuntien taloja läpi, jos niistä joku olisi kelvollinen remontoitavaksi Ronin ja Hermionen kämpäksi. Hän sulki hiljaa oven silmiinnähden pölyisessä rakennuksessa. Jokin vanhassa talossa kertoi Harrylle heti, että se ei ollut niin hylätty, kuin ensisilmäykseltä näytti. Harry hiipi huoneesta toiseen. Hän olisi voinut käyttää jotain vaimennusloitsua, mutta jos talossa majaili joku, se olisi saattanut käyttää loitsua, joka varoittaisi asujaa magian käytöstä ja Harry halusi pitää yllätysedun itsellään. Alhaalla ei ollut ketään, joten Harry kiipesi varovasti rappuset yläkertaan. Makuuhuoneen ovi oli raollaan ja Harry näki siellä liikettä. Harry oli ollut oikeassa, talossa oli – todennäköisesti luvatta – joku. Harry potkaisi oven auki heilauttaen samalla sauvaansa ja langetti karkotasaseet ensimmäiseen näkemäänsä kohteeseen…

Harry onnistui täysin yllättämään talon luvattoman asukkaan, joka oli kiskomassa vihreää neulepaitaa päälleen. Paidan kauluksesta näkyi tupsu vaaleaa tukkaa. Paidan omistaja jähmettyi hetkeksi paikalleen. Sitten paidan sisuksista kuului epäuskoinen ja hyvin tuttu ääni:

\- Potter?

* * *

\- Onnittelut Potter. Olet napannut aurorinurasi ensimmäisen kuolonsyöjän. Sallitko minun pukea ensin kengät jalkaan, ennenkuin menet antamaan haastattelua Päivän Profetialle? Draco kysyi. Potter katsoi häntä hämillään ja Dracon yllätykseksi laski taikasauvansa.

\- Mitä helvettiä Malfoy? Potter kysyi ja näytti siltä, kuin joku olisi lyönyt tätä luudalla pääkoppaan.

\- Miksi sä edes olet täällä etkä… missä lie kartanossa vanhempiesi tykönä?

\- Kartanossa? Ne ovat olleet jo aika monta vuotta karkuteillä ministeriötä, Draco totesi jättäen mainitsematta, että oli itse lähtenyt karkuteille vanhempiensa tyköä vasta muutamia kuukausia sitten. Potter näytti käyvän hitaalla.

\- Karkuteillä… niinkuin kaikki muutkin kuolonsyöjät, joita ei ole vielä saatu kiinni, hän täsmensi. Jostain syystä Potterin näytti olevan vaikea käsittää sitä. Eikö Potter muka ollut tiennyt? Se oli kyllä ollut Päivän Profetian ulottumattomissa varsin pitkään. Vasta pari päivää sitten se oli uutisoinut siitä, miten Potter aikoo hakeutua auroriksi. Voi paska. Jos Potter ei tiennyt heidän etsintästatuksestaan, hän olisi voinut vain muina miehinä marssia ulos täältä. Hemmetin kerkeäväinen suu.

\- Ainakin olette elossa, Potter sanoi lopulta.

\- Sama kai se olisi ollut kuollakin, Draco naurahti ohuelti.

\- Kaikilla meillä on aikamme.

\- Sanoo mies, joka on passannut sen jo kahdesti. Ellei jopa useammin.

\- Kaksi on ihan oikea luku, Potter sanoi vaisusti. Draco tuhahti. Kiusallinen hiljaisuus laskeutui kahden entisen vihamiehen välille. Draco alkoi pukea sängyn viereen jättämiä kenkiään.

\- Tätä rakennusta aletaan pian purkaa tai remontoida, Potter rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

\- Tulin vilkaisemaan, missä kunnossa tämä on.

\- Turhaan sinä minulle selität. Aiotko viedä minut ministeriölle vai et? Draco kysyi väsyneesti äänensävyllä, joka kertoi, ettei entistä kuolonsyöjää enää juuri kiinnostanut hänen oma kohtalonsa. Hän oli ollut täysin hyödytön velhosodassa. Kummallakin puolella. Hän muisti vieläkin elävästi kuolevan Dumledoren ja Harryn turvonneet kasvot Luciuksen tiukatessa vierellä, oliko se Potter. Saisipa nyt viimein päätökseen tämänkin. Hän oli kyllästynyt piilottelemaan.

\- En minä sinua ilmianna, Potter sanoi. Draco katsahti häntä ensin yllättyneesti ja tuhahti sitten:

\- Miksi ihmeessä? Minun kiinniottamiseni varmaan tekisi hyvää urakehityksellesi...

Ennen kuin Potter ehti vastata, Draco jo jatkoi: - Vaikka tuskin sillä väliä on. Olethan kuitenkin Harry Potter. Voit tehdä, mitä huvittaa. Niinkuin ennenkin.

Potter vaikeni nolon näköisenä. Draco huokaisi. Hän huomasi olevansa enemmänkin väsynyt kuin katkera.

\- Nyt, jos et kerran aio toimittaa minua mihinkään, voisin etsiä jonkun paremman piilon, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. - Ehkä siistimmänkin, hän lisäsi. Hän oli laihtunut ja merkillepantavasti nuhjuisen näköinen, mikä ei ollut ollenkaan tyypillistä hänelle. Häntä itseään alkoi jo häiritä, miten selvästi hän oli ollut jo hyvän tovin poissa vanhempiensa hoteista.

\- Olen äidillesi sen velkaa. Enemmänkin, Potter sanoi hiljaa Dracon ollessa juuri kaikkoontumassa. Sauva pysähtyi ilmaan. Mistä Potter oikein höpisi?

* * *

\- Kuule, minulla on mökki. Suojataioin kätketty mökki keskellä metsää. Voin jättää sulle porttiavaimen, jos tahdot, Harry sanoi sovittelevasti.

\- Mitä sä sanoit äidistäni? Malfoy kysyi terävästi.

\- Ai se… Sä et tiedä? Harryn suusta pääsi. Malfoy tuijotti häntä kiinteästi.

\- Silloin metsässä, kun Voldemort... Harry haki oikeaa sanaa, mutta kun ei keksinyt parempaa, jatkoi: ...tappoi minut. Siis tavallaan. Hän pyysi äitiäsi varmistamaan, että olen kuollut. Hän huomasi minun olevan elossa ja hän… kysyi oletko Tylypahkassa. Kerroin, että olet. Sitten hän valehteli Voldemortille päin naamaa, että olen kuollut, Harry kertoi. Malfoy ansaitsi tietää äitinsä urotyöstä.

\- Jos hän ei olisi valehdellut niin… No toinen avada kedavra olisi varmaan tehnyt minusta selvän, Harry jatkoi kohauttaen olkiaan. Malfoy kuunteli jähmettyneenä paikoilleen.

\- Joka tapauksessa, jos tarvitset piilopaikkaa, niin tiedät, miten sinne pääsee, Harry sanoi ja heitti minigrip-pussissa olevan pullonkorkin Malfoylle, joka hätkähti hereille ja nappasi pussin kiinni. Malfoy tarkasteli pussia etusormen ja peukalon välissä epäilevän näköisenä.

\- Mikä se on? hän kysyi yllättävän karhealla äänellä.

\- Porttiavain, Harry vastasi kummastuneena. Oliko Malfoy lyönyt päänsä tai jotain?

\- Kai minä nyt sen olisin osannut arvata. Tarkoitin tätä pussia.

Vasta siinä vaiheessa Harry muisti, että Malfoy oli kasvanut koko elämänsä velhomaailmassa.

\- Se on… muovipussi. Jästien juttuja. Sen kanssa porttiavainta voi kuljettaa vaikka taskussa, Harry selitti tuntien olonsa tyhmäksi. Siinä hän seisoi selittämässä muovipussien ihmeistä velhomaailman kasvatille. Malfoy päästi halveksivan tuhahduksen ja minigrip-pussi katosi hänen viittansa helmoihin.

\- Öm. Tuota. Hei sitten, Harry sanoi kiusaantuneena ja kaikkoontui paikalta.

* * *

Draco pyöritteli kädessään kulunutta muovipussia, johon oli jo alkanut piirtyä juomut pullonkorkista. Jästitavara ei koskaan kestänyt kulutusta. Pullonkorkki 'muovipusseineen' oli pyörinyt Dracon taskussa ja kädessä useammin ja kauemmin, kuin hän olisi halunnut myöntää. Tapaamisesta Potterin kanssa oli jo kuukausi. Pitikö hän todella Potterin tarjousta harkitsemisen arvoisena? Hän paineli ajatuksissaan koloja muovipussiin pullonkorkin reunoja vasten. Mitä hän oli edes odottanut piileskellessään Potterin tuttujen entisissä asunnoissa? Tietysti Potter tulisi sinne ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Oliko hän halunnut jäädä kiinni?

Hän ei halunnut palata takaisin vanhempiensa luokse. Ei sen puoleen, ei hän edes tiennyt, missä ne piileskelivät. Jollain taikaministeriössä oli jäänyt jotain hampaankoloon hänen isäänsä vastaan ja kuolonsyöjävainot oli ollut mainio hyökätä heitä vastaan. Luciuksella, sen enempää kuin muillakaan Malfoyilla ei ollut pienintäkään aikomusta lähteä Azkabaniin. Piilopaikkojen suhteen Dracon mielikuvitus alkoi käydä vähiin. Ehkä Potterin mökille pitäisi antaa mahdollisuus. Ei se varmaan ainakaan sen huonompi paikka ollut, kuin mikä hyvänsä muukaan rotankolo, missä hän oli viime kuukaudet piilotellut.

Pullonkorkki istui kiltisti muovipussiin uurtamassa kuopassaan, kun Draco Malfoy ensimmäistä kertaa havahtui miettimään, millä se oli tarkoitus saada ulos muovipussista. Pussi oli toisesta päästä sinetöity jollain jästitekniikalla, eikä pussissa ollut mitään havaittavaa solmua, tai vetonarua. Pelkkä neliskanttinen, läpinäkyvä lätyskä. Typerät jästit.

Draco paineli turhautuneena muovipussia korkin teräviä reunoja vasten, kunnes muovi alkoi antaa periksi. Rupuisen näköinen pullonkorkki tipahti velhon kädelle ja yhdessä humahduksessa hän seisoi keskellä metsää, matalakattoisen hirsimökin terassilla.

* * *

Harrya hävetti, että hän oli velhosodan jälkeen monta vuotta vältellyt velhomaailmaa ja viis veisannut siitä kirjaimellisesta noitavainosta, jonka kohteeksi kuolonsyöjät päätyivät. Monet kuolonsyöjät varmasti kuuluivatkin telkien taakse – se oli tuntunut jopa suorastaan oikeudelta ja kohtuudelta sodan jälkeen. Malfoyiden kohdalla se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut oikeudelta saati kohtuudelta. Voldemort oli jo kääntänyt selkänsä Luciukselle, Narsissa valehteli Voldemortille ehkä tämän elämän tärkeimmästä asiasta ja Draco ollut ehkä 16-vuotias kuolonsyöjiin liittyessään, eikä sekään ollut näyttänyt täysin vapaaehtoiselta.

Hän oli luullut, että hänen sodan jälkeinen lausuntonsa olisi ollut riittävästi vapauttamaan Malfoyt sotasyyllisyydestä, mutta näemmä se ei ollut riittänyt. Hänen täytyisi tehdä sille jotain. Hän hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos ja joi monijuomaliemen kakistelematta.


	2. LUKU 2: Jemma

**LUKU 2: Jemma**

Yhtä asiaa Potter ei ollut huomannut mainita. Mökki ympäristöineen on loihdittu täysin magiasta vapaaksi alueeksi. Todennäköisesti sen päällä oli myös harhautusloitsu ja muita mökkiä suojaavia loitsuja. Potter on nähnyt ilmeisen paljon vaivaa tämän piilopirttinsä eteen. Sen oven yläpuolella oli puulle polttokaiverrettu teksti "Jemma".

Mökki oli sisustettu jästityyliin kulahtaneilla kalusteilla, jotka tuskin olivat olleet kovin tyylikkäitä uutenakaan. Kulahtanut sohva, vino kirjahylly, naarmuinen sohvapöytä, upottavan näköinen vanha nojatuoli ja halvan näköinen taso, jonka päällä oli ehkä koko mökin uusimman näköiset kalusteet. Ne olivat jotain omituisia jästikalusteita, eikä Draco halunnut kiinnittää niihin enempää huomiota, kuin oli tarpeen. Jos jotain hyvää mökistä oli kaivettava, niin oli sen kunniaksi myönnettävä, että se oli huomattavasti paremmassa kunnossa kuin suurin osa muista majapaikoista, joissa Draco oli viime kuukaudet piilotellut.

Ulko-ovelta oikealle oli keittiökomero ja makuuhuone. Ruokapöydän puutetta korvattiin keittiöntasojen vieressä olevalla parilla baarijakkaralla. Dracon mielestä häiritsevämpää oli kuitenkin kaikki ne keinot, joilla mökissä korvattiin taikuuden puutetta.

Keittiönurkkauksessa oli kaksi valkoista, valtavaa metallista kaappia, joista toinen oli kylmä ja toinen lähinnä viileä ja ne pitivät jatkuvaa hurinaa. Kaappien olisi nähtävästi tarkoitus säilöä ruokaa, mutta ne tekivät senkin puutteellisesti. Viileämmässä kaapissa olleet suolakurkut olivat kasvattaneet ylleen vihreän turkin. Toisessa kaapissa olevat ruuat olivat kaikki jäässä.

Keittiössä oli pienempi, omituinen laatikko, jonka sisällä ei ollut mitään, eikä se pitänyt mitään ääntä, mutta sen kyljessä oli kymmenkunta nappia, joihin Draco ei uskaltanut koskea.

Lähestulkoon kaikki ruuat, mitä mökiltä löytyi, olivat myös omituisia jästiruokia. Koska kylmien kaappien ruuat olivat selvästi syömäkelvottomia tai vähintäänkin epäilyttäviä, Draco oli pitäytynyt tavallisesta kaapista löytämissään kuivissa eineksissä, kuten kekseissä, muroissa ja omituisissa pötköissä, joiden päällä olevassa kääreessä luki "PROTEIN".

Meni seuraavaan päivään, ennenkuin Draco oivalsi yhden, varsin keskeisen puutteen mökissä. Hän ei ollut nähnyt missään vessaa. Mökin sisäpuolella ei selvästikään ollut vessaa, mutta hän muisteli nähneensä toisen oven terassilla. Toisen oven takaa löytyi kuitenkin suihku ja omituinen puinen huone, jonka funktiota Draco ei ehtinyt jäädä pohtimaan.

Draco älähti turhautuneena ja lähti kiertämään mökkiä. Ei ollut mahdollista, että kukaan olisi niin tampio, että rakentaisi mökin ilman vessaa. Mökin nurkalla oli pieni puinen vaja. Vaikka olikin epätodennäköistä, että sieltä löytyisi vessaa, Draco oli jo sen verran epätoivoinen, että antoi sille mahdollisuuden. Vähän kuten tälle mökillekin.

Velhon suureksi hämmästykseksi puinen vaja osoittautui vessaksi. Hyvin alkeelliseksi ja haisevaksi sellaiseksi, mutta kuitenkin. Draco oli juuri ehtinyt huokaista helpotuksesta, kun hän kuuli tutun humahduksen terassilta. Joku oli juuri saapunut mökille.

* * *

Harry huomasi välittömästi astuttuaan sisään mökkiin, että siellä oli vieras. Mökki tuoksui erilaiselta. Vieras oli varmaan vielä nukkumassa. Oli kuitenkin vielä varsin varhainen aamu. Harry kurkisti makuuhuoneeseen. Se oli tyhjä, mutta sänky oli nukutun näköinen ja sama vihreä bleiseri, joka Malfoyllä oli ollut päällä heidän viimeksi kohdatessaan, lojui siististi viikattuna tuolilla.

Draco Malfoy oli selvästikin ollut mökillä, mutta hän ei vaikuttanut tällä hetkellä olevan sisällä. Se oli helppo nähdä. Mökissä ei ollut kuin makuuhuone ja olohuone, joka myös toimitti jonkinlaista yleistilan ja tupakeittiön virkaa. Oliko hän lähtenyt ilman paitaansa? Harry sijasi pikaisesti vuoteen ja loi yleissilmäyksen tilaan. Ulko-ovella hän pysähtyi nähdessään liikettä ikkunassa. Siellä Malfoy luikki ulkohuussista terassille päin.

\- Mikä ihme jästiaivoitus on laittaa vessa ulos? Malfoy sanoo ensimmäisenä astuessaan sisään. Harry hymyili ja kohautti olkiaan.

\- Paikallinen tapa, luulisin. Mukava nähdä sinuakin.

Malfoy näytti hieman nolostuneelta.

\- Aivan, hei vaan. Voin kerätä tästä vähäiset kamppeeni ja häippästä, jos haluat mökin takaisin käyttöösi, hän sanoi ja suuntasi makuuhuoneeseen.

\- Ei. Ei tarvitse. En tullut jäädäkseni. Tulin vain… tarkastamaan, että mökki on paikoillaan.

\- Vai niin, Malfoy sanoi kiskoen bleiseriään päälle. Pihalla oli tainnut olla kylmä.

\- Onko kaikki toiminut?

\- Kaipa. Paitsi nuo ruokasäilytyskaapit. Toisessa suolakurkut olivat menneet pilalle ja toinen vain jäädyttää kaiken, Malfoy sanoi viitaten peukalollaan jääkaappiin ja pakastimeen päin. Harry harppoi kylmäsäilytyskaappien luokse ja avasti jääkaapin oven. Jääkaapin lämpötila vaikutti olevan ihan tavanomainen, mutta haju kertoi, että sinne oli unohtunut jotain liian pitkäksi aikaa. Pakastin vaikutti toimivan Harryn silmiin moitteettomasti. Harry tajusi taas, ettei velhomaailman kasvatilta voinut edellyttää jästiteknologian sielunelämän ymmärrystä.

\- Ah, nämä ovat jästitekniikkaa ja ne toimivat, kuten pitääkin. Olen vain unohtanut jääkaappiin muutamia asioita liian pitkäksi aikaa, Harry sanoi.

\- Jästit, Malfoy tuhahti. Harry mietti, että jos tuo jästitaidoton velho kerran meinasi asua täällä hetken, niin hänen varmaan kannattaisi antaa muutamia ohjeita jästiteknologian käytöstä.

\- Joko olet syönyt aamiaista? Harry kysyi ja katsoi pöydällä seisovaa purkkia iskukuumennettua maitoa. Malfoy kohautti olkiaan välinpitämättömästi. Harry laittoi maidon jääkaappiin. Jos Malfoyn olemuksesta pystyi jotain päättelemään, tältä oli aika pitkän aikaa tainnut jäädä aamupala ja pari muutakin ateriaa päivästä väliin.

\- Voin laittaa jotain. Määkin lähdin liikkeelle ilman aamupalaa, Harry sanoi ja alkoi tehdä kartoitusta siitä, mitä ruuanlaittotarpeita mökillä oli.

\- Onko nuo kellot oikeassa ajassa? Malfoy kysyi kaappeja tutkivalta Harryltä. Harry irroitti katseensa nuudeleista ja pavuista ja vilkaisi olohuoneen seinäkelloa.

\- Luulisin, että ne ovat paikallisessa ajassa.

\- Joka on?

\- Miinus 2 tuntia greenwichistä, jos muistan oikein.

\- Eli kello on täällä oikeasti seitsemän aamulla?

\- Joo, Harry vastasi katse hernekeittopurkissa.

\- Ei voi olla.

\- Miten niin?

\- Pihalla on aivan valoisaa ja on ollut jo hyvän tovin.

\- Aa joo, nyt ollaan Suomessa. Kesällä aurinko ei laske ollenkaan ja jo näin huhtikuussa on paljon valoisampaa kuin Englannissa.

\- Mh, Malfoy ynähti. - Miksi ihmeessä sulla on kämppä Suomessa?

\- Täällä on mukavan paljon metsää ja vähän väkeä, vastasi Harry kohauttiaen olkiaan

\- Sen lisäksi ne harvat paikalliset noidat ja velhot, joita olen täällä tavannut, kunnioittavat yksityisyyttä, hän lisäsi hetken mietittyään. Harrya ilahdutti, miten vähän se tuntui kiinnostavan paikallisia, vaikka he olisivatkin tunnistaneet hänet.

Loppuen lopuksi Harry oli päätynyt keittämään nuudelikeittoa pavuilla. He istuivat keittiötason vieressä mustilla baarijakkaroilla, jotka Harry oli lunastanut jonkun baarin konkurssimyynnistä. Malfoy sorkki haarukalla hiljaisena kuumaa keittoaan.

\- Tuota… oikeastaan minulla oli asiaakin sinulle, Harry sanoi. Malfoy kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

\- Oikeastaan toivoin tapaavani sinut täältä. Minä… En tiennyt, että taikaministeriö on teidän perässänne, Harry tunnusti. Malfoy tyrskähti.

\- Miten? Entisiä kuolonsyöjiä me ollaan siinä, missä kaikki muutkin, Malfoy sanoi ja Harry oli kuulevinaan katkeruuden sanojen välistä.

\- Olen ollut pitkään poissa velhomaailmasta.

\- Huomaan.

\- Ennen kuin lähdin... kiertelemään maailmaa, annoin taikaministeriölle lausunnon siitä, mitä teitte vastarinnan hyväksi.

\- Sitäkö tarujen Harry Potter on tehnyt kaikki nämä vuodet? Kiertänyt maailmaa?

Harry meinasi suuttua, mutta hillitsi itsensä.

\- Joka tapauksessa, lausuntoni ole enää virallisessa raportissa.

\- Koska sinä peruit sen?

\- Mitä? En! Sain tietää vasta nyt, että raporttini ei ilmesiesti koskaan edes päätynyt taikaministeriön viralliseen raporttiin ja ilmeisesti pitkälti sen vuoksi teitä vainotaan edelleen kuin kuolonsyöjiä, Harry tilitti ja kohtasi Malfoyn epäilevät silmät.

\- Ilmeisesti jollain, tai joillain on taikaministeriössä jotain henkilökohtaista teidän perhettä vastaan.

\- No sitä en yhtään epäile. Ministeriö on yhtä mätä, kuin aina ennenkin, Malfoy sanoi halveksuvasti ja alkoi näykkiä varovasti nuudeleitaan. Harry tunsi tarvetta puolustaa ministeriötä; yksi hänen tuntemistaan parhaista, edelleen elossa olevista esikuvista ja isistä oli kuitenkin töissä ministeriössä. Harry kuitenkin tiesi sen olevan turhaa ja Malfoyn olevan vähintään osittain oikeassa. Siellä tosiaan oli jotain mätää.


	3. LUKU 3: Murtumia

Dracon ennakkoluuloista ja keiton kuumuudesta huolimatta Potterin valmistama jästiruoka oli aivan kelvollista ja oikeastaan hänellä oli kiljuva nälkä. Keiton jäähdyttyä riittävästi Draco haarukoi omituiset spagetit papuineen varsin vikkelästi suuhunsa. Hän olisi saattanut pyytää lisääkin, jos olisi kehdannut.

\- Pääseekö aurorikokelaat noin vain käsiksi taikaministeriön virallisiin raportteihin? Draco kysyi tyhjennettyään kulhonsa. Harry lehahti punaiseksi.

\- Miten sä sait ne käsiisi? Draco kysyi virnistäen. Tähän liittyi selvästi jotain herkullisen arkaluontoista.

 _Ystävä ministeriössä kenties?_

Potter ryki kurkkuaan. Draco otti kulauksen vettä ja nautti Potterin vaivaantuneisuudesta.

\- Murtauduin sinne, Potter sanoi ja Draco oli tukehtua veteensä.

Dracon kakoessa vettä ulos keuhkoistaan Potter vain istui paikallaan ja tuijotti häntä huolestuneesti.

\- Ootko kunnossa?

\- Joo, vaikka siitä ei olekaan kiittäminen sinua, Draco sanoi yskien edelleen harvakseltaan.

\- Ei tuolle oikein mitään voi, Potter puolustautui.

\- Useimmat ihmiset olisivat varmaan taputtaneet selkään.

\- Siitä ei kuulemma ole mitään apua, vaan enemmänkin haittaa.

\- Hikipinko-Potter.

\- Voitko hetkeksi lakata käyttäytymästä kuten koulukiusaaja ja olla ihmisiksi! Potter yhtäkkiä ärähti.

* * *

Malfoy vain tuijotti häntä yllättyneenä ja ehkä jopa… järkyttyneenä.

\- Me ollaan aikuisia velhoja molemmat. Me ei olla enää koulussa. Ei kilpailevissa tuvissa, ei eri puolilla sotaa, Harry antoi kaiken tulla.

\- Me ei olla vihollisia, hän päätti. Malfoy laski katseensa.

\- Vai vihollisia, hän sanoi vaisusti ja vei kuppinsa tiskialtaaseen. Harry tunsi kasvojaan kuumottavan vielä kovemmin, kuin jäädessään Malfoylle kiinni murtautumisesta taikaministeriöön.

Raskas hiljaisuus laskeutui mökkiin. Sen rikkoi vain jääkaapin nuhainen hurina. Harry näki Malfoyn jähmettyneen tiskialtaan viereen ja puristavan molemmin käsin tiskialtaan reunaa. Harry nousi ylös.

\- Hei... Mikä on? hän kysyi epävarmasti ja kosketti Malfoyn olkapäätä. Malfoy hätkähti ja käännähti liukkaasti ympäri tavoitellen refleksinomaisesti taikasauvaansa. Kun käsi ei tavannut taikasauvaa, paniikki nousi Malfoyn katseeseen. Hän tuuppasi Harryn kauemmas ja juoksi ulos mökistä. Yllättynyt Harry oli horjahtaa takalistolleen.

* * *

Draco vain juoksi niin kauas, kuin pääsi hengästymättä. Ovesta ulos, mökkiä suojaavan kuplan läpi, syvemmälle metsään. Puut nielaisivat nopeasti mökin. Kun hän pysähtyi, suurten havupuiden lomasta alkoi putoilla sadepisaroita hänen päälleen. Hänellä ei ollut takkia, joten sade löytäisi nopeasti tiensä paidan läpi iholle saakka. Ihokarvat nousivat pystyyn, kun pisara vettä tipahti hänen niskaansa. Hänellä ei ollut takkia, ei taikasauvaa, eikä ilmeisesti takintaskuun jäänyttä porttiavaintakaan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään. Draco lamaantui. Hän katsoi joka suuntaan aukeavaa metsää ja lopulta istahti alistuneena kaatuneen rungon päälle. Vesipisarat ropisivat hänen harteilleen ja kyyneleet hänen syliinsä.

Tovin kuluttua Draco kuuli takaansa liikettä, mutta ei reagoinut siihen. Hänen selkänsä ja vaalea tukkansa oli jo litimärkä. Harry istui hänen viereensä märälle puunrungolle. Draco tunsi hänen ruumiinlämpönsä märkien vaatteidensa läpi.

\- Siitä on tosiaan jo vuosia, Draco sanoi ja oli melko tyytyväinen äänensä vakauteen. Potter ei sanonut mitään.

\- Ainakaan et enää viiltele ihmisiä auki, Draco sanoi pidelleen kädellään mahaansa.

\- En tainnut edes koskaan pyytää anteeksi, Harry sanoi hiljaa. Draco muisti edelleen nuoremman Harryn kauhusta kalvenneet kasvot hänen nähdessään hirvittävän loitsunsa käytännössä.

\- Et tainnut.

\- Anteeksi.

\- Mistä sinä edes sait sen kirouksen?

\- Se on pitkä tarina. En oikeasti… edes tiennyt mitä se tekee.

\- Sä siis vain syljit mun päälle jonkun kirouksen tietämättä, mitä se edes tekee?

\- Niin… joo, käytännössä.

\- Miten tyhmä sä oikein olit?

\- Aika, Harry vastasi naurahtaen ohuesti.

\- Hemmetin rohkelikot.

\- Olin muutenkin kuudentena vuonna aika mäntti. Yritin seurata sua kaikkialle.

\- Mikä sattuma. Minä yritin vältellä sinua kaikkialla.

\- Onnistuit aika hyvin.

\- En tarpeeksi, Draco sanoi ja huomasi puristaneensa kätensä nyrkkiin.

\- Olin aivan vakuuttunut, että olet kuolonsyöjä ja suunnittelet jotain, Potter sanoi katsellen käsiään. Draco tutkaili häntä.

\- No minähän olin.

\- Vapaasta tahdostasi? Potter kysyi. Draco kohautti olkiaan ja väisti Harryn katsetta.

\- Sitä on vaikea selittää.

\- Mä tiedän, että sä et pystynyt siihen, Potter sanoi ja Draco tunsi kyyneleiden nousevan taas silmiin. Ei. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan kuolonsyöjä. Hän asetti heidän koko perheensä vaaraan sen vuoksi. Hän ei pystynyt tappamaan Dumbledorea, eikä vuotta myöhemmin ilmiantamaan Harryä.

\- Mä en halunnut susta vihollista, Draco huomasi sanovansa. Se oli totta. Hän ei tiennyt muistiko Harry sitä enää, mutta hän oli alun alkaen tarjonnut ystävyyttään. Draco muisti vieläkin, miten siisti ja viileä hän oli yrittänyt olla ja miten syvästi hän loukkaantui siitä, ettei Harry Potterille ollut kelvannut hänen ystävyytensä. Harry Potterille, joka oli niin hirvittävän tärkeä, täydellinen, ihmeellinen ja hyvännäköinen, ei kelvannut hänen ystävyytensä. Sen sijaan hän valitsi lähimmiksi ystävikseen kuraverisen ja verenpetturin.

 _Ha. Verenpetturi. Kuka täällä nyt loppuen lopuksi on petturi ja kuka ei?_

Draco niiskaisi.

 _Mainiota. Olenko mä tulossa vielä kipeäksikin?_

\- Sama se. Mennään takaisin, hän sanoi ja oli nousemassa, kun Potter yhtäkkiä tarttui häntä kädestä. Draco hätkähti. Hän katsoi Potteria varautuneesti.

\- Haluatko, että… kuivaan nuo?

Draco katsoi märkää vaatekertaansa ja vilkaisi taivaalle. Oli lakannut satamasta.

\- Sama kai se, hän sanoi ja tunsi pian lämmön leviävän ruumiiseensa. Hänen vaatteensa höyrysivät. Harry seisoi sen verran lähellä, että hänen silmälasinsa menivät huuruun ja hän joutui puhdistamaan ne omaa täydellisen kuivaa paidanhelmaansa vasten. Draco mietti, miksi Potter edes käytti silmälaseja. Hän olisi voinut helposti korjauttaa oman näkönsä.


	4. LUKU 4: Aikuisuus

**LUKU 4: Aikuisuus**

\- Ai, hei, Harry! Ginny sanoi pistäen päänsä ulos keittiöstä, kun Harry sulki ulko-oven ja alkoi riisua takkiaan.

\- Missä olet ollut koko päivän? Ginny kysyi halaten Harryä. Punainen tukka tuoksui pullataikinalta ja aavistuksen savulta.

\- Mmh. Asioilla, Harry vastasi.

\- Saitko asioita hoidettua?

\- Joo. Mitäs sinä olet puuhaillut? Harry kysyi. Ginnyllä oli tänään ollut vapaa päivä huispaustreeneistä.

\- Kokeilin tänään yhtä äidin kodinhoitoloitsuista.

\- Toimiko?

\- Äidillä se toimi aina, mutta… no, en ole ehkä kaikkein kodinhoidollisin vaimoke, Ginny sanoi naurahtaen.

\- Ehkä mä voin elää sen kanssa, Harry vastasi.

\- Hyvä. Koska sä elät jo, Ginny virnisti.

\- Haiseeko täällä savu?

\- Voi paska!

Harry arvosti hyvin paljon sitä, että Ginny ei kysellyt enempää. Hänen oli vaikea omaksua sitä, että hän olisi taas tilivelvollinen menemisistään jollekulle. Toki hän ymmärsi, että ihan käytännönkin syistä Ginny varmaan halusi tietää, kauanko Harryn saattoi olettaa olevan poissa. Tänä aamuna hän oli vain jättänyt lapun, että hän olisi mennyt asioille. Kun hän oli palannut takaisin kotiin mökiltä, kello oli ollut jo yli puolen päivän. Harry ei tiennyt, miten siellä oli ylipäätään voinut mennä niin kauan aikaa. Hän oli vain tarkistanut välttämättömyydet mökiltä ja ohjeistanut Dracoa muutamissa jutuissa ennen lähtöään. Mökkiä pitäisi varmaan pitää vähän tarkemmin silmällä, kun joku oikeasti asui siellä. Vallankin, kun asukas ei itse tajunnut näistä asioista yhtään mitään. Malfoy oli ilmeisesti elänyt pelkillä kekseillä ja muroilla siihen saakka, että Harry oli käynyt näyttämässä, miten kodinkoneet toimivat.

Harry oli murtautunut taikaministeriöön ensimmäisen kerran sitten teinivuosiensa. Ja tällä kertaa hänen oli ollut tehtävä se yksin, ilman Ronin tai Hermionen apua ja sen lisäksi vielä salattava se Ginnyltä, jonka kanssa hän oli muutama kuukausi sitten muuttanut yhteen. Harrystä ei vain tuntunut, että hän olisi voinut kertoa muille puuhistaan. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, olisiko pystynyt oikeuttamaan niitä itselleensäkään, mutta hän ei voinut vain katsoa sivusta, kun velhomaailma jahtasi Malfoyn perhettä kuin keitä tahansa kuolonsyöjiä.

Taikaministeriössä hänelle oli selvinnyt, että ajojahti Malfoyta kohtaa oli pitkälti parin, mahdollisesti korruptoituneen, ministerin henkilökohtaista ajojahtia. Harry ei tiennyt, mikä ajojahtia motivoi, mutta se oli siinä määrin henkilökohtaista, että jopa ministereiden kollegat olivat huomanneet sen, vaikka kukaan ei tuntunutkaan tietävän motiiveja. Ketään ei sinällään kiinnostanut, vaikka ministereiden motiivit olivatkin henkilökohtaisia, sillä he näyttivät olevan oikealla asialla – jäljittämässä entisiä kuolonsyöjiä.

Vaikka luvaton vierailu taikaministeriössä olikin vahvistanut Harryn epäilykset, Harrystä tuntui silti hankalalta ottaa asiaa puheeksi hänen ystäviensä kanssa. Kun hän oli velhosodan jälkeen kadonnut velhomaailmasta moneksi vuodeksi, hän oli pitänyt ystäviinsäkin vain hyvin vähän mitään yhteyttä. Se oli horjuttanut heidän luottamustaan toisiinsa. Ei ehkä paljon, mutta riittävästi, että Harrystä ei tuntunut enää luontevalta jakaa kaikkia asioitaan heidän kanssaan.

Ainoa Harryn keksimä henkilö, jonka kanssa hän voisi jakaa reissunsa taikaministeriöön, oli ollut Draco Malfoy. Kohtalottarilla taisi olla ironian tajua, eikä se jäänyt Harryltä täysin huomaamatta. Luonnollisetikaan Harry ei ollut tiennyt, missä Malfoy piileskeli ja hänen vahvin johtolankansa oli ollut Jemma – hänen oma piilopirttinsä. Seikkailtuaan muutaman vuoden maailmalla hän oli arvellut kaipaavansa jästien elämäntapaa. Vaikka enimmäkseen muistot ajasta Dursleyiden luona olivat varsin luotaantyöntäviä, liittyi jästiyteen kuitenkin nostalgiaa.

Ai niin.

Pitäisi varmaan myös näyttää hänelle, missä oli lähin kauppa siltä varalta, että ruoka-ainekset loppuisivat. Sitten Harryn ei tarvitsisi käydä tälle kaupassa. Jästikaupoissa velhomaailmassa etsitty rikollinen voisi varmaan käydä aika huoletta. Olisi aika epätodennäköistä, että taikaministeriö etsisi Malfoyn poikaa suomalaisten jästien keskuudesta.

* * *

Draco istui sohvalla ja tuijotti kattoa. Heti Potterin lähdettyä mökki oli tuntunut tyhjältä. Tokihan Draco tiesi, että hän olisi voinut koska tahansa lähteä mökistä viihdyttämään itseään, mutta hän ei keksinyt yhtäkään paikkaa, johon mennä. Asiaa tarkemmin ajatellessaan Draco totesi, ettei olisi edes jaksanut lähteä mihinkään. Hän ei olisi halunnut myöntää sitä itselleen, mutta Potter oli hänen tämänhetkisen elämänsä jännittävin aspekti, jota hän jaksoi käsitellä. Siinä oli jotain tuttua ja turvallista.

Oli niin helppoa lipsua takaisin vanhoihin tapoihin.

Ei. Pitää tehdä jotain… uutta.

Draco laski katseensa katosta eteensä. Siinä istui halvannäköisellä tasolla pari omituista jästilaatikkoa. Ehkä niitä pitäisi yrittää.

Miksikä Potter olikaan sanonut niitä? Tele-viisiöiksi?

Tele-viisiö. Mikä ihmeen nimi sekin on olevinaan? Kuutio tuo kai on.

Hän nousi sohvalta tarkastellakseen tarkemmin laatikkoja.

Jos ne eivät toimi, niin onhan tuolla hyllyllinen kirjoja.

Draco muistutti itseään. Hän taputti kevyesti laatikkoa, joka ei tehnyt muuta, kuin varisti pölyä. Draco katsoi omaa kuvaansa, joka heijastui tummasta lasipinnasta. Häntä takaisin katsoi riutunut nuori mies, jolla oli liian syvät silmäkuopat ja mallistaan ulos kasvanut vaalea tukka. Hän liu'utti sormiaan laatikon pintaa pitkin nappulalle ja painoi sitä.

\- JA SIELTÄ SE LAUKOO! räjähti jästivimpain huutamaan. Draco sätkähti taaksepäin kaatuen takapuolelleen ja veti refleksinomaisesti taikasauvan esiin.

Siinä hän istui lattialla, osoittaen taikasauvallaan jästilaatikkoa, jonka ikkunasta näkyi omituisesti pukeutuneita jästejä heilumassa mailojen kanssa jäällä. Samaan aikaan selostaja mesosi kovaan ääneen jotain vieraalla kielellä. Toivuttuaan hieman säikähdyksestään Draco painoi hitaasti uudelleen nappulaa. Hän oli melko varma, ettei saisi kovinkaan paljon irti näiden vierasmaalaisten jästien huispauksenkorvikkeesta.

Oli varmaan viisaampaa perehtyä Potterin kirjavalikoimaan.

* * *

"9. huhtikuuta 2004" vaaleahiuksinen pyöreä nainen kirjoitti ylös seuraavaa sessiota odottavaan tyhjään muistiinpanopaperiinsa. Kello oli 15:52 ja psykologi Eve Catherine Kemp istui pöytänsä ääressä työhuoneessaan. Edellinen asiakas oli lähtenyt noin puoli tuntia sitten ja hän oli jo kirjoittanut session muistiinpanot puhtaaksi potilasraporttiin ja syöttänyt alkuperäiset muistiinpanonsa paperisilppurille.

Hän silmäili pian saapuvan asiakkaansa tietokantaa. Herra Potter oli edistynyt oikein lupaavasti ja hänellä alkoi selvästi olla elämä paremmin hallinnassa. Alkoi olla aika ehdottaa terapian päättämistä. Ei tietenkään samatein, ei terapiaa muutenkaan lopetettu kuin seinään, mutta vaikkapa seuraavan puolen vuoden kuluessa.

Hän huokaisi haikeasti. Hän oli samaan aikaan ylpeä ja haikea asiakassuhteen päättämisestä. Oli aina mukava nähdä, kun asiakas pääsi jaloilleen. Samaan aikaan se oli haikeaa, sillä useimmissa tapauksissa hän ei oikeastaan voinut tietää terapiasuhteen päättämisen jälkeen, miten he pärjäsivät. Toisten asiakkaiden kanssa se vaivasi enemmän kuin toisten, vaikka hän yrittikin vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei ollut henkilökohtaisesti vastuussa kaikkien entisten asiakkaidensa elämästä. Tämän asiakkaan tapauksessa hän tosin varmaan saisi lukea Englannin velholehdistöstä, jos – siinä vaiheessa entisen – asiakkaan elämässä tapahtuisi kovin suuria.

Eve Catherine Kemp pyrki pysymään kärryillä sekä jästimaailman, että velhomaailman tapahtumista kotimaassa ja maailmalla. Hänellä oli taiattomana etuoikeus tuntea molemmat maailmat, sillä hänen vanhempansa olivat molemmat surkkeja ja hänen vanhempi veljensä velho. Jos John ei olisi ollut velho, hänen vanhempansa olisivat saattaneet pitää koko velhomaailman olemassaolon salaisuutena häneltä.

Hän oli valmistunut psykologiksi hyvin pian toisen velhosodan jälkeen ja oli tuntunut luontevalta laajentaa markkinoinnin kohderyhmää Yhdysvaltojen ulkopuolelle Englannin noitiin ja velhoihin. Sota oli poikinut paljon traumatisoituneita taikuudenkäyttäjiä ja kiitos kaikkoontumisloitsun Boston ei ollut Lontoon noidille ja velhoille liian kaukana.

Ovelta kuului koputus. Psykologi Kemp vilkaisi kelloa. 15:59. Hän nosti ammattimaisen lämpimän hymyn huulilleen ja sanoi: - Sisään.


End file.
